Dulcea
by AJP
Summary: Life as a child is difficult until you find your purpose


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7, although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six feet and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk.  
  
H3 align=centerDulceaBr By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PPreviously  
  
PMike Corbett, the Magna Defender, reached a moment of change as he dealt with the issues surrounding his return from the dead. With the aid of Dulcea he faced his fears and began the road to recovery. Even though he had found his path once more, he knew that Dulcea still needed to find her own.  
  
P'Dear Diary, my name is Dulcea and although originally I am from Earth I have spent much of the last 3000 years on the planet Phaedos, acting as the guardian of the Great Power. Then it all changed and it wasn't a good change. They say no good deed goes unpunished. Well in my case that is certainly true. In aiding the Power Rangers I was turned from a feared warrior to a child and now I'm back on an Earth. That doesn't make real sense to me with no idea of who I really am anymore'.  
  
PDulcea stopped writing and just stared at the words as if another person wrote them. The diary was a present from Adam. He had said it might be good to write down what she was feeling or thinking. Up until now she hadn't even opened it, but the last few days had finally compelled her to open it and make her first entry. Even as she continued to write she also longed for the days of being alone on Phaedos. Here on Earth, even though she had the Rangers for companionship, she was still more alone than ever and she felt that most strongly at school.  
  
PHer isolation and unfamiliarity with the world of today led her into some embarrassing situations and left her feeling more alone than ever. Within weeks of her starting Angel Grove High she had broken a boys arm when he had attempted to get to know her better. The moment he had touched her, she reacted as to any threat and attacked. After that things went downhill as all the girls began to taunt her and call her names. It was only sheer restraint and control that she hadn't floored each one of them. Even when she did make friends she was left with the feeling that they were laughing at her and not with her when she made a mistake. One girl, like Dulcea new at the school, tried to make friends and they did become friends. But that abruptly stopped when the crowd made it clear to Dulcea's new friend to be in the in crowd, you don't hang around with Dulcea. Eventually she realised that the only one she could count on was herself and she made an effort to understand the age group she was now part of. She still cringed with embarrassment at her first attempts to put makeup on and the comments from the girls at school and how she had spent the whole afternoon in a cubicle of the girl toilets crying her eyes out. Later when quizzed by Kimberly she had explained what had happened and Kim helped her understand the proper way for makeup to be applied. Soon Dulcea managed to at least look the part of a teenage girl.  
  
PStill, she continued to feel isolated and even being with the Rangers failed to make her feel needed. She came to the conclusion that it was her age. After all who understands fifteen-year-old girls? In the end the female Rangers realised her discomfort and took her under their wing. Kimberly even became a surrogate big sister when the Pink Morphin Ranger aided Dulcea in coping with the emotions she felt when Adam died. But still she felt incomplete and it was only when she met Dawn Mitchell, she did realise what it was she was missing. A friend her own age who shared the secret of the Rangers. For Dulcea she was unsure of making friends, having being hurt in her earlier attempts, but she needn't have worried as the two bonded like sisters and became inseparable. And when Dawn's father allowed her to attend Angel Grove High Dulcea felt complete in her new life. But still there was something missing, a purpose. Recently though she had felt needed when she had been called upon to aid Mike in a quest to re-establish his own sense of purpose.  
  
P Dulcea's thoughts were disrupted by a shout from Kimberly. Dulcea smiled. That was the one thing that had gone right since arriving on Earth. Kim had allowed the teenager to live with her and make sure she survived. Dulcea knew she owed the Pink Ranger a debt of gratitude that she couldn't repay.  
  
PThere was a knock on the door and Kimberly Hart, Olympic gold medal winner and Pink Ranger, entered the room. "Hey Dulcea, you're going to be late for school." Kim said.  
  
P"I'm just about ready to go. Just need to grab a couple of books and then I'm good to go." Dulcea paused, as she spoke and put a hand to her head.  
  
PDulcea, are you okay?" Kim asked concerned.  
  
PShaking off the pain Dulcea faced Kim with a smile and said. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go".  
  
PQuickly she sped out of the room, leaving a slightly worried Kim behind her. Waiting outside for the two girls was Rocky De Santos, the Blue Zeo Ranger and Kim's boyfriend. Without hesitation Dulcea jumped in the truck, followed by Kim and in silence Rocky drove Dulcea to the school.  
  
P"We'll see you later." Kim said.  
  
P"Yeah sure, whatever." Dulcea said absentmindedly.  
  
PWith that the girl walked off towards the school, leaving the two behind. Driving off they rode in silence for a little while and then Rocky said. "Okay, what's on your mind?"  
  
P"Dulcea. Something is bothering her," Kim said.  
  
P"What? More than the usual?" Rocky said jokingly.  
  
P"Yes, just before we left the house she seemed to be in some kind of pain and when I asked her about it she said it was nothing. But I could see she was in pain" Kim said.  
  
P"Its probably just a headache. She probably wants out of school" Rocky reasoned.  
  
P"It was more than that. She seemed really ill, but then she was back to normal." Kim said.  
  
P"Maybe its something to do with her being turned back into a child. I mean, she was an adult up until the end of last year. Maybe something is happening because of that." Rocky suggested.  
  
P"Perhaps, but she won't talk to me. Maybe she'll talk to Adam and he can convince her to talk to Zordon." Kim said.  
  
P"Aren't you overreacting? Its just one moment of pain." Rocky said.  
  
P"She had one last night and earlier in the day. I passed it off as a headache, but the fact that it's still around this morning means it's something more." Kim said.  
  
P"In that case, get Adam to talk to her. But you're probably overreacting." Rocky said.  
  
P"I hope I am. Can you find a secluded spot? I'll go and talk to Adam right now and he can talk to her after school" Kim said.  
  
P"No problem, over there is pretty secluded. I'll just pull in and you can teleport over to see Adam now." Rocky said.  
  
PPulling in, Kim got out of the car and moved around the side. She reached over and kissed Rocky on the cheek. "You know, sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you." Kim said.  
  
PRocky smiled and said. "I know. Now, get going."  
  
PWith that Kim smiled and finding a spot she teleported out of one universe and to another universe. After arriving in a secluded spot, she quickly contacted Dimitria, confirmed Adam's location and headed to where he was supposed to be. When she arrived she quickly took a position so he could see her.  
  
PLooking up Adam saw her and allowed a small flicker of recognition to cross his face and he returned to what he was doing. Shortly he was finished and Adam headed to where the girl was stood.  
  
P"So, what brings Kimberly Hart to this neck of the woods?" I said.  
  
P"Just in the neighbourhood. I thought I'd drop in." Kim said jokingly.  
  
P"Yeah right, and Rocky will give up eating. What's on your mind?" I said replying slightly sarcastic and slightly serious.  
  
P"It's not me that I'm worried about. It's Dulcea." Kim said.  
  
PI stopped short, as I wasn't expecting what she said. "What's wrong with Dulcea or what has she done now, should I be asking?" I said.  
  
P"I think there is something wrong with her." Kim said seriously.  
  
P"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
P"She's had what looks like a headache for a couple of days now, but I don't think it is a headache. She seems to be in real pain each time she has these attacks and every time they seem longer. Adam, I'm really worried" Kim said.  
  
P"Maybe she's faking it to get out of school. She is a fifteen years old and I remember I hated going to school and faked illness." I said.  
  
P"Its more than that. I think its something else and besides, Dulcea isn't your usual teenager." Kim insisted.  
  
P"I think you're getting a bit too maternal about Dulcea. You're only her guardian" I said.  
  
P"Hey, you try look after a kid and you see how hard it is." Kim said snidely.  
  
PAt that I felt a brief surge of anger as I knew what she was getting at. The fact that I had a four year old daughter of my own whom I had only seen a couple of times since she was born. I replied icily. "That's not fair. I didn't know Alex existed until a few months ago."  
  
P"Then you should understand how hard it is being a guardian to someone." Kim replied.  
  
P"I'm not a guardian and well, I'm hardly a parent either." I said ruefully.  
  
P"I'm sorry." Kim said softly. "I know finding out about Alex hasn't been the easiest of things for you. But please will you talk to Dulcea. She at least might listen to you." Kim finished.  
  
P"You'll only nag me until I do, won't you?" I said jokingly.  
  
P"You can count on it." Kim replied.  
  
P"Ok, I will meet you at the High School at chucking out time and I'll have a chat with her." I said.  
  
PKim smiled and said. "Thanks Adam. You're the best."  
  
P"Don't I know it or maybe that's the best pushover?" I said.  
  
PKim laughed and left to let me return to what I had been doing before she had arrived.  
  
PMeanwhile somewhere else an evil presence watched. "So, there is something wrong with the little guardian. What a shame and how can I use that?"  
  
P"Darkonda, what are you muttering?" Devastator asked.  
  
P"Just talking to myself old friend. Do not worry. I am just coming up with a scheme to please our master." Darkonda replied.  
  
PDevastator muttered something about insane monsters and walked off. Darkonda watched him go. "Think what you want Devastator. When I get rid of the Emperor, I'll get rid of you as well. Now, what to do about the little girl?"  
  
PTime passed and I met up with Kim and waited for Dulcea to arrive. We had been there fifteen minutes and there was still no sign. From what Kim had said she was normally the first to leave the school. Concerned, but determined not to worry, we waited until the last few kids were leaving the building and Dawn was one of them.  
  
P"Hey guys. So, what's with the grim faces?" Dawn asked cheerfully.  
  
P"Where's Dulcea?" I asked.  
  
P"She isn't here." Dawn replied.  
  
P"Does it look like she's here?" I snapped in no mood for jokes.  
  
P"Okay, okay man. She and I don't have the same last period and we normally meet out here after class. But if she's not here then I don't. Hey Karen, have you seen Dulcea?" Dawn shouted.  
  
PAt the girls shout another girl turned and made her way towards the three and replied. "Not since mid afternoon. She was sick in class again and Claire and friends started making jokes and she ran out of class. No- one has seen her since."  
  
P"What do you mean, jokes? And what do you mean being sick again?" Kim demanded.  
  
P"Yeah, she's been sick every day this week and the girls all say she's pregnant. I guess it upset her and she ran off." Karen said.  
  
P"Terrific. She's hasn't been up to anything I should know about, Kim?" I asked.  
  
P"I don't think she even knows how to act around boys. Let alone go that far." Kim said sarcastically.  
  
P"I was just checking. Thanks Karen." Letting the girl depart I turned back to the other two and said: "I think we should go in and see if we can find her. If she's upset she won't be coming out any time soon."  
  
P"Why don't we just check with Zordon which bathroom she is in, rather than searching all over the place looking for her?" Dawn said.  
  
PGlancing at her I realised that she had the most obvious idea of all and I quickly said: "Yeah okay. Zordon, this is Adam. Are you there?"  
  
P"Yes, Adam I'm here. What can I do for you?" Zordon replied.  
  
P"Can you locate Dulcea for me?" I asked.  
  
P"Certainly. Alpha please do so now." Zordon replied as he spoke to his assistant.  
  
PThere was a few minutes pause and then Alpha spoke. "Adam, she is in the south bathroom, approximately fifty metres from your position."  
  
P"Thanks Alpha. Talk to you later." I said.  
  
P"So we know where she is? Now let's go and find her." Kim said impatiently.  
  
PAt that I turned to Kim and with smile said. "Do you know I remember a time when you always suggested that I was too impatient?"  
  
P"Times have changed, but come on. Dulcea obviously needs someone to talk to." Kim said.  
  
PWith that she headed off towards the south bathroom, followed by Dawn and then me. We reached the door and Kim came to a halt and she said: "I think only one of us should go in. If she's upset she might be more comfortable with only one person."  
  
P"I nominate Adam." Dawn said helpfully.  
  
P"Girls bathroom. I can't go in there." I said.  
  
P"No one is here, Adam. It doesn't matter whether it's the girl's bathroom or not. Now get in there and talk to her." Kim ordered.  
  
POpening the door I stepped into the bathroom, muttering under my breath about supposed to being in charge. As I entered, I heard the sound of slightly muffled sobs and tried to place the direction of them. Then I just kneeled down so I could see under the doors and spotted our missing teenager. Softly I knocked on the door and said: "Dulcea, its Adam. Are you okay?"  
  
PAt that there was the sound of shuffling and someone blowing their noses and then a tear streaked Dulcea popped her head round the door and said: "You do know that this is the girls bathroom?"  
  
P"Yes, I am aware of that fact. Look, I came in here to get you. Kim's worried about you and she wanted me to talk to you and well, here I am. So do you want to talk about it?" I asked.  
  
P"There is nothing to talk about, I'm fine," Dulcea said sharply before closing the door again.  
  
P"And that is why you're in the girls bathroom after school has finished and were you have been all afternoon?" I said sarcastically.  
  
P"Yeah, haven't you ever had one of those really long bathroom breaks?" Dulcea replied.  
  
PAt that I couldn't help but chuckle. "Look, Dulcea if something is the matter talk to me. I'm your friend and I'm here to help if I can." I said.  
  
PThere was silence for a moment and then first Dulcea's head and then the rest of her appeared. "I hate it." she said.  
  
P"Hate what?" I asked.  
  
P"Being a child. I know you're going to say that I've always said that, but I do. I mean, look at me. No-one takes me seriously anymore, not you or the bad guys." Dulcea complained.  
  
P"That's like when you're a kid, Dulcea. No one takes you seriously, least of all adults. In your case we're only teasing you, we know who you used to be. Look, you have to remember this Earth is a different one to the one you once lived on." I said.  
  
P"A big difference to the one I lived on. Everyone is so into being popular and cool. If you're different you're considered strange. Maybe if I'd known what things were like I would have been prepared for this life. Or better yet, if I hadn't been hit by that discharge I wouldn't be a child." Dulcea said.  
  
P"No. Instead I would probably not exist now." I said.  
  
PQuickly speaking Dulcea said. "Hey, don't get me wrong. There isn't a moment I don't regret doing what I did. I mean, I owe you my life and that was repaying part of that debt."  
  
P"Is that what this is about? Back when after getting the Ninjetti powers we came to Phaedos and helped you save the planet." I said.  
  
P"No. Well maybe. You see, I've always believed in repaying debts owed to me and you saving my life meant I owed you a great debt." Dulcea said.  
  
P"And me and the others owe you a debt for leading us to our spirit guides so we could become Ninjetti, so we're even. Look, I can't pretend I understand what you're going. I mean I'm not a girl, but I was fifteen years old once. Kim said you've been having headaches recently. Does that have anything to do with you being sick the last few days?" I asked.  
  
P"I don't know. It is as if my whole body is transforming. I can't explain it, but when I became a Ninjetti I formed a connection with the power and it sort of stayed with me. Until I came to Earth and was changed into a teenager. The connection was still there, but weaker and lately its been fading until I couldn't feel it anymore. Before I had a portion of the Great Power at my command and now its gone and I feel like I did before I first went to Phaedos. I still have the knowledge and skill but no power." Dulcea explained.  
  
P"Dulcea, you're strength lies within you, not from the actual power. It's how you use it. That gives you the strength. But is it that? The reason you're getting ill?" I asked.  
  
P"I don't think so. The connection was gone before I started feeling ill, so I don't know what it is. I do know the first time I was sick was at the same time as that volcanic eruption at Mount St Helens earlier this week." Dulcea explained.  
  
P"You don't suppose that there is a connection between that and you being ill?" I asked.  
  
P"Maybe there is. Perhaps Zordon will know something." Dulcea said.  
  
P"Lets grab Kim and Dawn and head for the Power Chamber." I said.  
  
PDulcea nodded and quickly grabbing the others we teleported to the Power Chamber where Alpha was waiting for us and so was.  
  
P"Ninjor!!" Kim cried.  
  
P"Hello, Pink Crane. It has been a long time." Ninjor said in way of greeting.  
  
P"So big blue, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be holed up in your temple talking to yourself." Dulcea said.  
  
P"I've been sensing a disturbance in the balance between the Earth and its spirit. I came to see what the problem was." Ninjor replied.  
  
P"Rangers, why are you here?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"The last few days I've felt pretty weird and I don't know why. I was thinking it might have something to do with the recent disasters around the planet as it all started at the same time. I was wondering, y'know, if there was like a connection." Dulcea explained.  
  
P"Let me scan you Dulcea. Then we'll see what is going on?" Alpha asked.  
  
PDulcea nodded her agreement and the droid moved towards the girl and began to scan her with a small device. For a few moments Alpha scanned the girl and then he moved away to determine the results.  
  
P"Well, what's the news? Is there something wrong with Dulcea?" Dawn asked.  
  
P"Ay, yi,yi. I don't know. These readings make no sense. According to the scan she is in perfect health, but according to the scan she is also ill. It doesn't make any sense." Alpha replied.  
  
P"You're telling me. So, she's in good health, but also she isn't." I asked.  
  
P"Correct Adam. It would seem that something is affecting her, but it is only a temporary thing and then she is normal." Zordon answered.  
  
P"Perhaps its puberty." I joked.  
  
PAt that I was rewarded with a clip round the ear from Kim. "Don't joke, Adam. This is serious. We need to find out what is wrong with her and stop her being sick all the time." Kim said.  
  
PBefore another word could be spoken the alarms went off and everyone looked around.  
  
P"Rangers, observe the Viewing Globe." Zordon simply said.  
  
PLooking at the globe we all saw a small volcano that was spewing lava.  
  
P"Where is that?" Dawn asked.  
  
P"That is just outside of Angel Grove. According to my sensors it was inactive until five minutes ago. I cannot get a reading on what has caused it to become active." Alpha said.  
  
P"Then I suggest we make a visual inspection of the area. Kim and I will go, Dawn, you and Dulcea stay here." I said.  
  
P"Hey, we're not children you know?" Dawn protested.  
  
P"I never said you were. It's just if something or someone is causing that going on. With only two of us will keep the element of surprise?" I explained.  
  
P"Adam, I have to go with you. I can't explain, but I think whatever is happening to me is as a result of all these natural disasters." Dulcea said.  
  
PLooking over at Kim I saw her nod and I turned and beckoned to the girl to join us. "Zordon we'll be in touch." I said as the three of us teleported away.  
  
PMeanwhile as we went to investigate the strangeness near Angel Grove Hannah and Ryan were enjoying some time together.  
  
P"This is really nice." Ryan said.  
  
P"Yeah, it is." Hannah said half-heartedly.  
  
PRyan stopped and glanced at the girl who avoided his intent look. "Hannah, what's wrong?"  
  
P"Nothing's wrong." Hannah protested.  
  
P"Don't give me that. I can tell something is bothering you, the way you've been acting for the last month or so. I want to help. So please tell me. What is the matter?" Ryan asked.  
  
PHannah hesitated and seemed reluctant to speak and then she took a deep breath and plunged straight in. "You remember how I reacted when Adam died and we had just started to date?" Seeing his nod Hannah continued. "And you remember how I felt over his death? Well, when Trini died all those doubts and fears came back. Maybe it's better not to be with someone. If something happens then there aren't too many hurt people left behind."  
  
P"Hannah, that's called life. It's full of risk. But, its how we use the time we have. That is important. Do you want to be with me?" Ryan asked.  
  
P"Yes" Hannah replied quite softly.  
  
PRyan said again. "Do you want to be with me? Say it like you mean it."  
  
PThere was a pause and Hannah looked Ryan directly in the eyes and replied with a lot of conviction. "Yes, I want to be with you."  
  
P"That's all I wanted to know. I know things are hard and it's an uncertain world. Say, we take it one day at a time?" Ryan suggested.  
  
PHannah nodded and said. "Okay. I.I know that you're right and I want to be with you. I guess I was just having doubts."  
  
P"Don't have anymore doubts." Ryan said and with that he kissed her passionately.  
  
PEven as he kissed her both of their communicators beeped and the two reluctantly pulled away from each other. Then Hannah spoke into her wrist. "This is Hannah. Go ahead."  
  
P"Pink Turbo, this is Zedd. We may have a situation on our hands. Zordon wants you to be on alert in case you are needed." Zedd said.  
  
P"What's the situation?" Ryan asked.  
  
P"A series of natural disasters are occurring across the Earth. Dulcea, Adam and Kim have gone to investigate a volcanic disturbance outside of Angel Grove. Remain on standby if needed." Zedd said cutting the connection.  
  
PThe two Rangers exchanged looks of concern but realised that there was nothing they could do, but wait and see if they were needed.  
  
PAcross the dimensions the Emperor watched as the three Rangers arrived at the location of the disturbance. "Darkonda, take a group of Torachian Warriors and attack those three. We don't want them getting inside and finding the artefacts." The Emperor said.  
  
P"As you command. I shall keep them distracted for a while." Darkonda said.  
  
PWith that Darkonda vanished to reappear moments later near the volcano, where a monster who would be familiar to the Zeo Rangers known as Digster stood.  
  
P"Darkonda, what are you doing here?" Digster asked.  
  
P"Those pesky Rangers are onto us. They are in the area. I've been sent by our master to keep an eye on things and make sure they don't disrupt things. How is everything going, anyway?" Darkonda asked.  
  
P"Well, you know. I found some things, but not the things that I'm supposed to be looking for. It would help if I knew what they were." Digster said.  
  
P"You will know what they are when you find them, but you will not be told what they are and you will obey the Emperor's command and keep digging until you find them. Now, don't worry about the Rangers. I will deal with them." Darkonda said.  
  
PMeanwhile out of sight of Darkonda watched three very interested Rangers. "So they are looking for something. I wonder what it is?" Kim asked.  
  
P"I don't know, but I'm beginning to think that this is what all those disturbances have been about across Earth. They may have been the Emperor's goons looking for whatever it is they are looking for." I said.  
  
P"Anyone have an idea what it is they are looking for?" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"If we knew, then we could find it first and stop them getting it, but we don't. I guess its some kind of weapon or something like that and they are after it. Whatever it is, we need to find it before they do." I said.  
  
PEven as we discussed options on what we could do Dulcea was busy staring off in the direction of the volcano. She could feel the power emanating from the area and she knew she had to know what it was. Even as she felt it, she saw the shadow appear above her, but neither Kim nor Adam had.  
  
P"Guys I think you should." Dulcea started to say.  
  
PShe had barely started when Kim interrupted her and said. "Dulcea, be quiet. We're trying to come up with a strategy for getting closer without being spotted."  
  
P"But that's what I'm trying to say. I don't think we have to worry about that anymore." Dulcea said.  
  
P"Oh, why not?" I asked.  
  
P"Cos the bad guys are right behind us." Dulcea stated.  
  
PTurning around Kim and I saw she was right. There, with an evil grin, was Darkonda and a group of Torachian Warriors.  
  
P"Hi. So you're probably wondering what we're doing here? But since you look rather busy we'll just be on our way." I said.  
  
P"A lousy attempt at humour and in fact you shall not leave and you shall be destroyed." Darkonda said.  
  
P"Can't we talk about this?" Kim asked.  
  
PDarkonda snarled and the Warriors headed towards us and we moved out of the way. Quickly adopting defensive stances we defended ourselves against the enemy. Though we were quick to act we soon found ourselves outmatched and pushed back towards the cliff overlooking the volcano.  
  
P"Well, this is not good." Kim said.  
  
P"You think, if anyone has an idea on how to get out of this, please don't be afraid to speak now." Dulcea said.  
  
P"I do have one suggestion and that is jump." I said.  
  
P"And I think you've had way too many blows to the head." Dulcea said sarcastically.  
  
P"Just trust me and jump." I replied.  
  
PBarely hesitating for an instance Dulcea and Kim followed me in my headlong plunge over the side and we rolled down the side and landed in a heap at the bottom.  
  
P"Well, that was fun. Can we do it again?" Kim said.  
  
P"We're still alive. So, quit complaining. And now, that we have the chance, lets turn things up a notch." I said.  
  
PKim nodded and I continued. "Shift into Turbo." I called out.  
  
P"Purple Nova Turbo Power," Kim shouted as she morphed.  
  
P"White Earthquake Turbo Power." I said morphing as well.  
  
PDulcea didn't say anything but the costume of a Ninjetti appeared around her and she too stood ready for battle. Darkonda dropped down in front of them with his warriors.  
  
P"Well, that was impressive. But your powers won't do you any good. You are still outnumbered." he said.  
  
PBefore a reply could be shouted back two teleportation streams appeared and formed the Titanium Ranger and the Pink Turbo Ranger.  
  
PDid we miss the party?" Hannah asked.  
  
P"Nah, you're just in time. Sorry to pull you away from more fun things." I said.  
  
P"Don't apologise. This is part of life and we'll just beat Darkonda up to make up for our date being interrupted." Ryan said.  
  
P"I could go for that." Hannah said in agreement.  
  
P"Okay. Ladies first." I said.  
  
P"Isn't he nice?" Kim said.  
  
PHannah nodded and then the two female Rangers attacked the warriors along with Dulcea, while me and Ryan just watched. The three females fought fast and hard and despite the Torachian Warriors number the three cut through them like a hot knife through butter.  
  
PMeanwhile Ryan and I just stood and watched. After a while Ryan turned to me and said. "So, how are things?"  
  
P"Things are okay. I see you and Hannah seem to be getting on better." I replied.  
  
P"Yeah we talked and it seemed to be all we needed." Ryan said.  
  
P"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation, but shall we fight?" Darkonda said.  
  
P"Oh hey Darkonda. Who wants to fight? I say we get some beers and talk about woman. It's much more fun." I said.  
  
PDarkonda looked baffled and then I said. "Oh okay. Let's fight instead". Then both Ryan and I dropped into defensive stances and prepared to face Darkonda.  
  
PMeanwhile the three girls were not even slowing down as they nailed warrior after warrior. Then there was a burst of energy and the Torachian warriors were gone and instead stood there was Digster.  
  
P"Impressive Rangers. But can you stand the challenge of a real warrior?" Digster said.  
  
P"Well, find us a real warrior and we'll take him on." Dulcea said sarcastically.  
  
PDigster looked annoyed, but instead just fired bursts of energy at the three, sending them in different directions. Sensing he had gained an advantage, Digster had moved forward when he was blasted off his feet, onto his stomach. He quickly rolled onto his back, then back to a standing position and he turned to see the Silver Zeo Ranger there.  
  
P"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Trianna asked.  
  
PMore the merrier I say." Kim said.  
  
P"Silver Strike now." Trianna shouted.  
  
PCalling forth the power of the Silver Ranger, Trianna struck and Digster once again fell to the ground. This time he didn't get back to his feet.  
  
P"Nice shot." Dulcea said.  
  
P"Thank you. I practise regularly." Trianna said.  
  
P"So, is he down for good or is this just a lull in the fight?" Hannah asked.  
  
PEven as she said that Dulcea suddenly bolted from the group and headed towards the cave. "Dulcea!" Kim shouted after the girl but she didn't hear.  
  
P"I'll go after her. You two can handle Digster." Trianna said before she followed Dulcea into the cave.  
  
PThe two Turbo Rangers turned back to see Digster smoking but struggling back to his feet.  
  
P"Ready for round two, Ranger girls?" Digster said.  
  
P"Stop talking and let's fight." Kim said.  
  
PThe two Ranger girls charged back into fighting the monster. Meanwhile, Ryan and I continued to fight Darkonda.  
  
P"Give it up Rangers. You can't win." Darkonda said.  
  
P"I don't think so. Somehow, if we wanted to give up we would have done so a long time ago." I said.  
  
P"Then you are more stupid than I thought. You are heavily outnumbered and cannot win." Darkonda said.  
  
P"Take a look around, Darkonda. You're on your own. I think you're troops have deserted you." Ryan shot back.  
  
PLooking around Darkonda suddenly realised that Ryan's words were true and that he was on his own, with the Torachian Warriors either having been defeated or gone.  
  
P"Well, it would appear that the time has come for me to leave and allow Digster to finish you off." Darkonda said as he teleported away.  
  
P"When the going gets tough, Darkonda gets going." I said.  
  
P"He certainly knows how to run away from a fight." Ryan replied.  
  
P"I wish I did, but you know what I am about to say." I said.  
  
PRyan nodded and followed me over to where Kim and Hannah were facing off against Digster. Meanwhile inside the cave Trianna had caught up with the wandering Dulcea who was busy digging through the ground.  
  
P"Dulcea, come on. You have to leave here, the fumes are toxic." Trianna said.  
  
P"So, what do you care? I'm just a stupid kid, what does it matter if I die?" Dulcea replied.  
  
P"It does matter and I do care." Trianna answered.  
  
P"Really, you have a extremely funny way of showing it. I mean all you do is have a go at me. I mean, why is that?" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"Do you really want to know the answer? I mean,? is this the place for that conversation" Trianna replied.  
  
P"If not now, when?" Dulcea retorted.  
  
PWith a sigh Trianna spoke. "Back when my brother first came to Earth as the Gold Ranger I became the Silver Zeo Ranger and was to guard our home in his absence. I failed. I was able to defeat all the pirates and terrorists that caused trouble, but when it came down to it I couldn't save my own little sister."  
  
P"Sister? I didn't know." Dulcea said softly.  
  
P"Yes, there were three of us. Trey is the oldest, then there is me and our sister. She would have been your age, she was kidnapped by a group of terrorists whom I had already humiliated a few days earlier. I didn't even hesitate when their threats came across I located the hideout and charged in without considering the risks to my sister. They snapped her neck as I came crashing through the door and I watched as her life ended in an instant because of my carelessness. The terrorists didn't survive much longer after that, but I had failed in my duty as a Ranger and a sister and for that I can never forget or forgive myself," Trianna explained sobbing as she spoke.  
  
P"Is that why you are so hard on me, Justin and Dawn? Cos we're still kids and you think that we shouldn't be in this position of having to put our lives on the line for the universe?" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"That is it exactly. I have the utmost respect for you and the other two who have shown that they are true Rangers, but I feel that as children you shouldn't have to do this. You should be off somewhere safe enjoying your lives, not risking it all the time." Trianna answered.  
  
P"I hate to break it to you, but being ordinary has its risks as well. Anyone of us could just as well get hit by a bus or something and die that way. We all know the risks and we agreed to do this job. We may be kids, but we're growing up fast and maybe we don't always take everything as serious as the older Rangers, but what matters is we do our job and we know that there is always someone looking out for there. And in a way I guess I'm glad you are." Dulcea said.  
  
P"Really? After everything I've said to you?" Trianna asked.  
  
P"Showing your care isn't a bad thing. As someone I know says. Look, we'll all show a bit more responsibility if you promise to lose the attitude and just be our friend?" Dulcea suggested.  
  
P"Okay, as the humans say, deal. Now why are you in here?" Trianna asked.  
  
P"I can't explain it and maybe I'm being a kid, but I felt drawn to here and well here I am. There is some kind of power emanating from right here and I need to know what it is." Dulcea answered.  
  
P"I think you've just found it." Trianna said pointing to the glowing light.  
  
PQuickly Dulcea uncovered the light and saw what it was, a small pouch and reaching inside she pulled out five small different coloured glowing orbs.  
  
P"What are they?" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"I don't know, but they're beautiful." Trianna replied.  
  
PDulcea nodded and then placing the five orbs back in the bags, she hooked it around her belt. "I think we should get out of here and back to the others." Dulcea suggested.  
  
P"I couldn't agree more. This place is rapidly becoming inhabitable." Trianna agreed.  
  
PThen the two headed out of the cave and found they had to duck as a large explosion spelling the end of Digster greeted them. The four Rangers turned to see the two arriving outside the cave and then Kim removed her helmet and with an angry look on her face she stormed towards Dulcea with Adam trying to keep up with her.  
  
P"Dulcea, what the hell were you thinking? Or where you thinking at all?" Kim said angrily.  
  
P"Kim calm down. I'm sure that she had a good reason for doing what she did." I said.  
  
P"A good reason? I suppose you have good reasons for all the stupid things you've done as a Ranger?" Kim snapped.  
  
P"Good point throw the book at her, followed by the bookcase bit by bit." I said.  
  
P"You've changed your tune." Hannah said cheekily.  
  
P"Do you want upset the annoyed Ranger anymore? No? Well, zip it Hannah" I said.  
  
P"Dulcea, you aren't invulnerable. You could have been hurt or worse?" Kim said.  
  
P"Do I get a chance to explain or are you going to continue to rant for a while longer?" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"Don't get smart with me kid. I'm your guardian and as such I expect a little respect." Kim snapped.  
  
P"Okay time out. Kim, you are pushing it. Dulcea can take care of herself." I said.  
  
P"You see, I had a good reason. And do you know what it was? I found these." Dulcea said.  
  
PAt that she removed the glowing bag from her belt and produced the five glowing orbs.  
  
P"What are they?" Ryan asked.  
  
P"I don't know, but I think they're alive. Sort of. I could feel them calling to me and I had to go and find them. I think they have real power and if Darkonda had grabbed them then we might have had real trouble." Dulcea explained the words now coming out in a rush.  
  
PEven as she spoke one of the orbs emanated white light and then flew out of her grasp and into the sky and then vanished in a burst of energy.  
  
P"Well, that was unusual. I think we should go and see Zordon. Dulcea hold onto the rest and don't let go whatever you do." I said.  
  
P"No chance. They are going back in the bag and back on my belt." Dulcea agreed.  
  
PThen the six of us teleported back to the Power Chamber. Back inside the nexus Darkonda was receiving a lecture from the Emperor.  
  
P"You fool, I don't believe you did that. You are supposed to be one of the most feared evil in the galaxy and yet you failed at this one little task and now the orbs are in the hands of the Rangers. If they figure out their purpose it will add more power to their force and more problems for us." the Emperor said.  
  
P"Do not think of it as a problem master, but a challenge. And when you take the power from them, it will make the victory all that sweeter." Darkonda said.  
  
P"You are right of course. I will let them unlock the orbs secrets and then snatch it all away. Besides I still have the other power source anyway." the Emperor gloated.  
  
PAt that the Emperor glanced across at the object chained to the wall in box which glowed brightly for just a brief second and then went dark again.  
  
PBack inside the Power Chamber the Rangers explained what had transpired to Zordon and Dulcea showed him the orbs.  
  
P"I do not believe it. The legendary orbs of Earth!" Zordon said in shock.  
  
P"Orbs of Earth?" Trianna asked.  
  
P"There is an old legend from long before either our times that a powerful wizard created five orbs of power using the very elements as the basis and hid them on a planet somewhere in the universe. The planet is said to have been primitive with no intelligent life at all. Its possible that it was this planet and that the wizard placed them in the cavern to hide them, until now." Zedd explained.  
  
P"Until now. When the Emperor found out about them." I said.  
  
P"Yes. It is fortunate that Dulcea was able to sense their presence and get to them before the forces of evil." Zordon said.  
  
P"You did real good today, kid," I said.  
  
PAt that Dulcea blushed and said. "But one of them disappeared."  
  
P"As yet we are unable to locate it, but I'm sure it will turn up again." Alpha said.  
  
P"Keep searching Alpha. we must find it before it falls into the wrong hands." Zordon said.  
  
PAlpha nodded and then Trianna looked over at Dulcea and standing in front of her and said. "It looks like you have found your purpose."  
  
P"What do you mean?" Dulcea asked confused.  
  
P"It seems to me that you are now the guardian of the Orbs of Earth and whatever comes from them. You said you wanted a purpose." Trianna replied.  
  
P"I wanted something that was a little less vague and more defined, but hey, can't always get what you want. But you are right. I think this is what I've been looking for and I think these are destined to be used by people and I will find them and be their guardian as well as the power that they will wield." Dulcea said.  
  
P"Just one question. How do we find out who has the responsibility of wielding such power?" Hannah asked.  
  
PLooking around no one had an answer and Dulcea continued to stare at the orbs in her hand. Meanwhile miles away and somewhere else a young girl looked at the small white orb in her hand and feeling its power running through her body she knew her young life had changed forever.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
